


ARE YOU ALRIGHT ALEXANDER???

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Clave Meeting, Jace and Izzy enjoys the show, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: What happens when Alec sneezes right in the middle of clave meeting? We get a over protective Magnus Bane!





	ARE YOU ALRIGHT ALEXANDER???

There was a pin drop silence in the hall as one more routine and boring clave meeting proceded. The only voice could be heard was of the clave representative who kept on talking for more than two hours in a row

Alec sat in the middle with Jace on one side and Izzy on other. They were seated on the front row since Alec was head of the institute. He was fighting hard not to fall asleep. He didn't get much sleep last night due to his activities with Magnus in the bed. He sighed and turned around to his back

Magnus was sitting two rows behind. Alec coudn't understand how can he look so fresh after they barely slept last night. Magnus wore silk blue shirt with black over coat and trousers. His hair was highlighted with light blue glitter which matched perfectly with his pink eyelashes. He was currently playing with his necklaces, rolling them between his fingers. Alec felt bad that he asked his boyfriend to join him in the meeting

Alec turned back to face the man who was still talking. He thought the man's jaw ought to be hurting by now. Suddenly he felt a tickling sensation in his nose. His hand went to rub the feeling away. It only got more itchy. Before he could stop himself a loud sound echoed in the room "AACHHOOO"

All eyes were on Alec now. Well...atleast the man stopped talking. He bit his lower lip to avoid the embarrassment "I am sorry" he said aloud 

Magnus who heard Alec sneeze was on his feet and practically ran to the front row "Are you alright Alexander?"

Alec nodded "I am fine"

"Are you sure?" Magnus's hand reach to touch his forehead

Alec tried to swat his hand away "Magnus! I told you I am fine"

Magnus didn't take his away instead they were on his cheeks now "But you sneezed...what if you are coming down with something"

"It was just a normal sneeze!"

"What if you have a fever. Oh my God that could be dangerous. We should get you to infirmary"

Alec coudn't help but blush at the attention. And to say he just had one...one sneeze. How lucky he was to have Magnus in his life. He could just kiss the hell out of him. But he remembered they were in middle of the meeting. He saw Jace and Izzy trying to stifle their laugh. 

"Are you feeling lighthead or nauseous?"

"Magnus...stop!" Alec cheek turned into deep red. By the Angel all were staring at them

"I could heal you but first let's get you checked out by Catrina" Magnus kept a tight hold on his arm as if afraid if he let go Alec will crumble to the floor

"Let go..I am fine!"

"Oh my God...this is sooo cute" said Izzy while she held her both hands on her heart

Jace hushed her "Don't interrupt Iz! This is the best clave meeting"

The clave man coughed "Mr Lightwood! If you are not feeling well then you can leave"

"But I feel fine" 

Magnus started dragging Alec out of the room "Thank you so much Mr...?" Alec who was being pulled wispered in his ears "Mr Cameron"

"Mr Cameron! Thank you so much for giving us permission. I will make sure Alexander is perfectly fit for your next lovely meeting" said Magnus as they exited out

Izzy sighed "I wish I could get an protective boyfriend"

Jace wispered to her "You mean over protective boyfriend"

No one knew the Malec couple didn't go to the infirmary but went straight to Magnus's loft where Magnus made sure his Alexander was alright (wink wink)!

THE END :-)


End file.
